<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so happy fairytale by just_some_gt_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579816">Not so happy fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash'>just_some_gt_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompt List [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cage, G/T, Giant/Tiny, borrower!virgil, fairy!roman, human!logn, human!patton, unsymphatetic!logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is a fairy who gets caught by a couple of humans, just to get help to escape from the most unexpected being, will it be that easy tho?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompt List [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2.-Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had never felt smaller on his entire life, he couldn't even fill half of the cage he was in, the humans that captured him seemed nice, at least one of them, but still, he was trapped.</p>
<p>Something hit the bars of the cage, that caught Roman's attention, he looked up, there was other fairy in front of him, but he was not a regular fairy, he didn't have wings, and his ears were rounded, but he was his size, maybe just half an inch or so shorter.</p>
<p>”Hey, I'm going to get you out of here” he said ”but I need your help”</p>
<p>”oh, s-sure” said Roman standing up and stretching his wings before walking to the edge of the cage.</p>
<p>When Roman revealed his wings, the eyes of the other went wide ”y-you're not a borrower”</p>
<p>”a borrower? No I, I'm a fairy, what's a borrower?”</p>
<p>”I'm a borrower, no wings, no magic, I'm just small”</p>
<p>”I've never heard of your kind before”</p>
<p>”Yeah you know, that's kind of the point, we have to remain a secret, and there's not a lot of tales or legends like with your kind, I thought you didn't existed”</p>
<p>”I can assure you we do”</p>
<p>”Well, it doesn't matter, let's get you out of here” said the borrower.</p>
<p>With the borrower's help, they were able to open the door, he got out of the cage and looked around, the windows were closed, there was no way out ”now what?”</p>
<p>”You can come with me, we'll search around the house, there has to be at least one opening where you can get out”</p>
<p>”Uhm, that's a good idea, I'm Roman by the way”</p>
<p>”Virgil, follow me, we have to find and exit for you before the humans notice you're missing” Virgil walked to the wall next to the desk, and lifted part of the decorative paper revealing an entrance ”After you”</p>
<p>Roman nodded and approached to the hole, he stopped before entering ”Thank you, for helping me”</p>
<p>”Don't mention it, we both have to stay as a secret, even if we're not of the same specie, we have to support each other”</p>
<p>Roman smiled ”you're right” he got inside of the hole, followed by Virgil, he closed the entrance and guided him to his house, leaving behind an empty cage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 7.-Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman followed Virgil through the walls, the tunnels were too low, so he had to walk, dragging his wings behind him “so, which fairytale are you from?” Asked the borrower.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s your story? Are you related to Tinkerbell or something?” Asked Virgil smirking.</p><p>“Who’s Tinkerbell?”</p><p>Virgil sighed “Never mind, it’s a human’s thing, it’s a character, but it’s probably the most popular fairy in the world”</p><p>“Oh, well, I don’t really have a story, I’m just a regular fairy” Roman said quietly </p><p> </p><p>Patton closed the last book of fairytales he had, and left it on top of the others he read before.</p><p>“You do know those books aren’t a trustworthy source of information right?” Said Logan.</p><p>“Maybe, but something can be true, and I want the little one to feel welcome”</p><p>“I should check on him” Logan got up and walked to his room only to find an empty cage “Patton!” He ran back to the living room “He escaped” he said while closing a window.</p><p>“What?” Patton stood up “How?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but we have to close all the windows, we’ll find him if he can’t escape”</p><p>Patton nodded and helped Logan with the windows.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil opened the secret door that was on top of the kitchen counter and looked around “all’s clear” he got out and held the door for Roman.</p><p>Roman got out “thanks” he looked around.</p><p>“There’s a window there” said Virgil pointing “Patton leaves it open when he cooks or bakes, which is most of the time”</p><p>“I can’t thank you enough for what you did Virgil” Roman went silent for a moment, an idea running through his mind “What if you come with me? I’m sure the other fairies won’t mind”</p><p>“What?” Said Virgil, shocked, he was not expecting that “Go with yo-“ he stopped talking when he heard footsteps “we have to hide” he looked around, finding nothing useful.</p><p>Roman glanced around, spotting a high shelf full of stuff “I’m sorry for this” he said, then he hugged Virgil from behind and started to fly towards the shelf.</p><p>Virgil wanted to scream when he was lifted from the floor, but he knew that would get the human’s attention.</p><p>Roman left Virgil in the shelf and they both hid behind a picture.</p><p>Patton closed the window and looked around, unfortunately for the two smaller beings, Patton saw Roman’s wings before they hid, he slowly got closer and started to reach for him.</p><p>“Don’t ever pick me up like that again” Virgil said to Roman.</p><p>“Yeah sorry about th- VIRGIL LOOK OUT!” a giant hand was about to grab the borrower, but Virgil wasn’t fast enough and got caught “Virgil!” Roman reached and tried to save him, but he was dragged out of sight.</p><p>“Logan, I found him” Patton walked to the living room and opened his palm “he was in the- wait, you’re not the fairy, you don’t even have wings” </p><p>Virgil froze as he looked to the human’s eyes, this was not a happy ending, this was not a fairytale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 21.-Bean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman returns to the humans in order to save Virgil, however things backfired.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat at the bottom of a jar, he knew helping that fairy was dangerous, and now he wished he never had, now the humans had trapped him, and there was no way out of here.</p><p>Roman looked at the humans from his hiding spot on the shelf, this was bad, the only reason Virgil was in danger now was because of him, the humans were observing him, and after Roman's escape, he doubted they would leave him anytime soon.</p><p>”You managed to find another one, fascinating” said Logan, taking the jar and twisting it between his hands.</p><p>”But I don't think he's a fairy, he doesn’t have wings” said Patton.</p><p>Logan hummed “perhaps they were cut” he opened the jar and took Virgil out, he raised his shirt to uncover his back “although, he doesn’t seem to have any marks on his back that could prove that theory”</p><p>Virgil fought against Logan’s fingers “put me down you stupid bean!” He shouted, then he covered his mouth, he didn’t know if Roman had spoken to the humans, and he had just messed everything up.</p><p>“Bean?” Asked Logan, apparently Roman had spoken to them before, because they were not surprised.</p><p>“Y-yeah, that’s what you are, human beans...” whispered Virgil.</p><p>Logan chuckled and Patton giggled “I think you mean human beings”</p><p>“W-Whatever! I don’t care! Just let me go!”</p><p>“Not until you answer some questions”</p><p>Roman couldn’t wait anymore, he had to save Virgil somehow, he flew closer to the humans.</p><p>Virgil saw him, what was he trying to do? None of them could deal with a human, and there were two of them, he tried to not lock his eyes on him so that they didn’t notice.</p><p>Roman flew until he was in front of the humans, but he was still ceiling height, he took a deep breath, he had to do this, Virgil saved him, and if this what was he had to do to save him, he would do it.</p><p>He flew down “hey!” He shouted to get Logan and Patton’s attention, both humans looked at him and he landed on the table “I’m going to offer you a deal”</p><p>“What?” Both the humans and the borrower said at the same time.</p><p>“I’ll stay if you let him go”</p><p>Virgil’s eyes opened wide, he was regretting that he had saved the fairy earlier, but that didn’t mean he wanted stuck at this situation again “No! Roman wait Don’t do this!”</p><p>Logan left Virgil on the jar again “Roman? Is that your name?” He left the jar on the table next to him, the borrower hit the glass and Roman touched the same spot Virgil was hitting, trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Yes, it’s my name” he looked back at the humans “so, what do you say?”</p><p>Patton sat in front of them, and looked at Logan “why should we believe you won’t try to run or in this case fly away again?” Asked Logan.</p><p>“Lo, we should let them go, both of them”</p><p>“But Patton-“</p><p>“I know, you’re going to say they’re a big discovery, but it’s clear they don’t want to be here”</p><p>Logan hummed looking at the small creatures “I have another deal for you”</p><p>“W-what?” Said Roman “No! Just accept what I-“</p><p>“Silence” interrupted Logan “One of you stays, and the other goes away for a day or so, and then you switch places”</p><p>“No, absolutely not” said Roman “that is not a fair deal”</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow “very well” he walked to the tv and took a device that was on top of it “then I guess you’ll change your mind when you see this”</p><p>He flipped the device, showing a small screen to the fairy and the borrower, it was a video, Logan put the camera when they realized Roman had escaped, and it clearly showed both Virgil and Roman.</p><p>“So what do you say now?”</p><p>“Logan” Patton took the camera from Logan’s hands “please, let’s just-“</p><p>“No!” Screamed Virgil “We take the deal” he turned to see Roman and whispered “It’ll give us time to think of something, we’ll get out of this” he wasn’t very happy with this either, but he had accepted his new life with the beans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ANNOUNCEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! I haven’t had time to write recently but I just finished wit my school and I want to continue more stories! So I made a poll for you to decide, I posted this in tumblr but I thought my Ao3 readers would want to vote too, so here’s the link!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r">http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r</a>
</p><p> </p><p>That was all! Thank you, have a nice day!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>